Many media categories, such as music, home video, books, and television, have been substantially impacted by the advent of digital distribution. To date, the availability of free content on the internet has diluted publishers' ability to sell print products. This has contributed to print advertising declines, and online advertising has not made up for the loss. Some industry observers foresee a continuing and inevitable slow decline in revenues, based on value migration to tech players, similar to the decline in other media sectors.
In addition to the above, the ability to provide content in a manner that is scalable, usable and readily valued/attributed has been challenging. For example, media content is provided using a myriad of different delivery approaches, and to end-user devices that vary tremendously from user to user, and also change dramatically over time as technology evolves. Distributing the media content such that the content is available in a readily-accessible manner has also been challenging. For instance, the storage capability of end-user devices such as reader type tablets can be limited. In addition, content delivery over networks can be time consuming and subject to issues relating to one or more network components, bandwidth, network availability and others.
These and other aspects have presented challenges to the delivery, selection and presentation of media content.